


Yes, Sir

by Mialienes



Series: Yes Sir [1]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Light D/s, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialienes/pseuds/Mialienes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his professional life, Kyuhyun is the one giving the orders. But secretly? Secretly, all he wants is for Zhou Mi to tell him what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sir

Kyuhyun can hear Zhou Mi walking into his office but he ignores him.

"It's late. Go home."

Kyuhyun doesn't even bother looking up, engrossed in the report he's reading. "If I wanted to be nagged, I'd go home to my mother," he replies crankily. 

"If you don't want to be nagged, then you should do as I say," Zhou Mi shoots back. Kyuhyun scowls. For someone who is one of his employees, Zhou Mi is unbearably bossy, as well as being headstrong and independent.

In addition, he's not impressed or afraid of Kyuhyun, and he has no problem letting Kyuhyun know it. When Zhou Mi doesn't agree with him - which is more often than Kyuhyun would like - he ignores his instructions, instead doing what he thinks is best. 

Kyuhyun can't believe he hasn't fired him yet. 

Kyuhyun lets him away with it because Zhou Mi's instincts are always spot on, and Kyuhyun has come to trust him - not that he would ever tell him. He doesn't need to though. Zhou Mi seems scarily attuned to Kyuhyun's true thoughts and feelings, able to read him like a book. It's partly why Zhou Mi is so good at his job. 

But Kyuhyun doesn't need this from Zhou Mi right now. He needs peace and quiet to finish his work. He needs Zhou Mi to go away. "I give orders, I don't take them." 

He looks up to see Zhou Mi's lips purse and his eyes narrow. His eyes linger on the bow of Zhou Mi's mouth and the way his lower lip thins out when he's annoyed. 

"Perhaps you should." Zhou Mi has his hands on his hips as he stands in front of Kyuhyun's desk, tall and stern, like a dark statue. 

The thought of taking orders from Zhou Mi gives Kyuhyun an involuntary shiver. He tries to push those thoughts out of his mind. He can't think about Zhou Mi that way. It's not right, particularly when he's standing right there, broad shouldered and glaring and so fucking _tempting._

Kyuhyun pulls his attention away from Zhou Mi's lips. He's not going to think about commands falling from that mouth. He's not. 

"Can you please leave? I need to focus." There's a slight tremble in his voice. He hopes Zhou Mi doesn't notice. 

"You can't focus because it's late and you need to go home. The company will still be standing tomorrow morning. You're no good to anyone if you don't rest." 

Kyuhyun scowls at him. "I should fire you." He's threatened it enough times that they both know it'll never happen. Zhou Mi is the best assistant he's ever had, even if he doesn't act like an assistant at all. In fact, Kyuhyun finds him really fucking annoying. When Zhou Mi doesn't respond to his verbal jab, choosing to just stand there and glare down at him, Kyuhyun starts to pack up his papers. "Fine, I'm going home." He's aware that he sounds like a petulant child rather than a CEO and it pisses him off. He hates that Zhou Mi brings this side out in him. 

(The worst part is: he wants to be put in his place.)

(He hates that Zhou Mi brings out that side of him too.) 

"Good." Zhou Mi's eyes are dark and intense as he watches Kyuhyun tidy up. Kyuhyun meets his gaze once before quickly looking away, He exits his office without saying goodbye, without another word, worried that his voice will betray him. He lets Zhou Mi lock up. 

 

*

 

That night Kyuhyun lies in bed, cock in hand, and thinks about Zhou Mi's dark eyes and his low voice telling him that he needs to listen. That he needs to obey. 

He can't. It's not right. Zhou Mi is his _employee_. 

The thoughts are dirty, filthy, disgusting, wrong.

Arousing.

He comes with a shudder. 

 

*

 

It should've stayed in Kyuhyun's head. And it would've, if it had been left to him. 

He knows that he can never act on his fantasies - his perversion. It's wrong on so many levels. 

But on another night, weeks later, Zhou Mi corners him in his office after everyone else has left for the day. 

Before Zhou Mi can say anything, Kyuhyun holds up his hand. "I'm not listening to you. Go home, Zhou Mi." It's been a long day and he's in a particularly shitty mood. 

Zhou Mi just stares at him, unimpressed as always, and arms crossed over his broad chest. (Not that Kyuhyun has noticed exactly how well Zhou Mi fills out his shirt. Not at all.) 

When it's obvious that he's not going to leave, Kyuhyun stands up and walks over, taking a hold of Zhou Mi's elbow to lead him out. 

He stops when Zhou Mi says quietly, steely and authoritative, "You _will_ listen to me."

Kyuhyun knows that the tremble that runs through him is noticeable. He tells himself that it's nothing. But he looks up into Zhou Mi's eyes and -

Ice runs through him. Zhou Mi knows. Somehow he knows. 

All those thoughts - those bad, bad thoughts - about being controlled and dominated and wanting someone to submit to... 

Oh fuck, Zhou Mi _knows_.

"Isn't it hard to be in control all the time?" Zhou Mi murmurs, and suddenly the entire atmosphere in the office has changed. Zhou Mi's voice has gone low and husky as he steps towards Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun backs up, hitting the edge of his desk. He's breathless, giddy as lust batters him. 

"Don't you ever want to let go?" Zhou Mi continues, raising his hand to cup Kyuhyun's cheek. Kyuhyun bites back a sob. He does. He does want to let go. He wants it so badly. 

"I see it in your eyes, you want that freedom. It's okay to feel that way.." He leans in, pressing his lips to Kyuhyun's in a soft, chaste kiss, waiting for a response. 

The sob rises from Kyuhyun's throat. He wants this, more than he's wanted anything before. He controls everything - _everything_ \- in his life so tightly. This is the one part of his life where he wants someone else to take over. He wants someone he can trust enough to keep him safe while he's pushed over the edge. 

He wants to _give_ himself to someone.

But it's frightening. And he's not sure what's stronger: his lust or his fear. 

He's frozen with indecision. 

Zhou Mi pulls back, his eyes slightly anxious. "Did I misjudge? If you want me to leave…" 

"No! No… I do… I want..." Kyuhyun falters, unable to say the words. 

Zhou Mi searches his face. "Then kiss me," he says, his tone soft but with the force of a command behind his words. 

And if Zhou Mi had been pushier, if there had been any hint of him wanting Kyuhyun's submission by force, Kyuhyun's instinctive reaction would've been to fight back. He didn't get to his position in life by rolling over on anything. But this, when it's clear that Zhou Mi wants him to surrender because Kyuhyun _wants_ it. That - that is something different altogether. 

Kyuhyun pauses and then gives in, leaning up to taste Zhou Mi's mouth. It's like opening the floodgates as desire flows through him, heavy and syrupy, leaving him panting and breathless. 

Zhou Mi's eyes are black as he pulls away and looks down at him. "One day," he says calmly, as if they were discussing the weather, "One day I'm going to bend you over this desk and fuck you."

A moan escapes Kyuhyun's throat as he bows his head. 

"But not today," Zhou Mi continues, running his thumb along Kyuhyun's lower lip in a gentle caress. "Today I'm going to come down your throat and then I'm going to leave you hard and aching and untouched."

Kyuhyun can barely breathe, lightheaded with lust, Zhou Mi's words uncurling heat inside him. 

Zhou Mi takes a step back, giving him space and an opportunity to catch his breath. "We can stop this at any time, okay?" he says gently, tipping Kyuhyun's head up so he can look into his eyes, making sure that he's absolutely clear. "Okay?" 

Kyuhyun nods, barely able to speak. "I understand," he forces out. 

Zhou Mi smiles at him briefly before his expression grows stern. He leaves Kyuhyun, walking past him to Kyuhyun's chair. He sits down, leaning back and spreading his legs. He gives Kyuhyun a small smirk. 

"Come here." 

Kyuhyun obeys, his legs shaky. He sinks to his knees in front of Zhou Mi, who runs a hand through his hair. 

'Unzip me," Zhou Mi says, his voice so, so soft. Zhou Mi is always so controlled. Where Kyuhyun keeps control in his working life with his temper and status, Zhou Mi's control is different. 

Zhou Mi's authority is like an invisible wall. It's quiet and still, invisibly strong, unable to be breached. Kyuhyun finds himself sinking into the feeling, the desire, helpless to do anything but obey. 

With trembling hands, he slowly pulls the zip of Zhou Mi's trousers down over his bulge. He sits back on his heels, waiting for further instruction. 

Zhou Mi lifts himself from the chair a little so he can pull down his trousers and boxers, releasing his cock. He's already more than half hard and Kyuhyun suppresses a moan at the sight, his own cock twitching in arousal. Zhou Mi returns his hand to Kyuhyun's hair, this time tugging on the strands and pulling his head forward. 

"Blow me," Zhou Mi commands, a hitch in his voice.

With a whimper, Kyuhyun obeys, wrapping a hand around the base of Zhou Mi's cock and taking him into his mouth. He hollows his cheeks, sucking strongly, Zhou Mi's length growing harder and thicker. With a pop, Kyuhyun pulls back, releasing him, before licking his way up and down the shaft and around the head, toying with the vein on the underside with his tongue. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Zhou Mi breaths. "I knew you'd be good at this, so good." 

Kyuhyun shivers slightly at the praise, feeling pleased and proud and so, so turned on. He wants to be good. He wants to be good for Zhou Mi.

"You have no idea how often I've thought about you like this, on your knees in front of me," Zhou Mi continues. 

Zhou Mi has no idea how often Kyuhyun has thought about this. How often Kyuhyun has wondered what Zhou Mi would taste like, would smell like, would sound like. 

He dips his tongue into the slit, tasting the precum beaded there. His own cock is aching, confined in his pants. He bobs his head up and down and closes his eyes, relishing the heavy weight of Zhou Mi's cock on his tongue. His jaw starts to ache, but it's so _good_ , Zhou Mi's words barely registering in his head as he talks, telling him how beautiful he is, how he has a mouth made for cock sucking, how Kyuhyun is going to swallow everything he's given. 

It's too much. He can't take it. He has to close his eyes, focussed on the smooth shaft in his mouth. He misses the moment when Zhou Mi throws his head back but he hears the gasp. Zhou Mi's hand tugs on Kyuhyun's hair, pulling him further down as Kyuhyun swallows eagerly around his cock. Zhou Mi pulses and cums, twitching and salty and bitter in Kyuhyun's mouth. 

Kyuhyun swallows deeply, licking his lips. He longs to touch himself, to ease the built up pressure but he resists. He hasn't been given permission. Instead, he leans forward, resting his head on Zhou Mi's thigh. Zhou Mi strokes his hair gently, his eyes closed as he recovers. After his breathing comes back under control, he pulls Kyuhyun up for a kiss, tongue probing at his mouth and leaving Kyuhyun wanting more. 

"Do you want to come?" he asks Kyuhyun, his eyes intense. 

"Yes, yes…" Kyuhyun pleads, unable to stop the needy tone in his voice, hands curled into fists, the floor hard underneath his knees. 

Zhou Mi's lips curl up into a wicked smile, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Not tonight. But tomorrow… if you're good… I'll let you come tomorrow." 

A whole body shiver passes through Kyuhyun as Zhou Mi pulls him back for another kiss, harsh and demanding. 

_Tomorrow._


End file.
